


Red Like Hearts: Final Mix

by DTDTron



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Gen, I mean; it's Sora (Kingdom Hearts), a lotta friendship stuff though, its a big thing with him, romance won't be a big focus but will be included, there's gonna be some swearing but like not enough for a rating i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTDTron/pseuds/DTDTron
Summary: Sora can't seem to catch a break. He falls to darkness; Master Xehanort nearly makes him his puppet, and now his powers are fading. His day only goes from bad to worse when Young Xehanort springs one last trap in the dream world. Desperate to escape, Sora gambles on a risky maneuver and gets lost in a violent world of terrifying black monsters. Only, these aren't heartless?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Sora & JNPR, Sora & Ozpin, Sora & RWBY
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. A Hero's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! It's my first time posting to AO3 so I hope I didn't mess up the formatting or anything. Please enjoy.

Sora was glad he could properly thank and say bye to his new Dream Eater companions. The mark of mastery exam hadn't been easy and being separated from Riku didn't do him any favours but his new friends made sure he wasn't lonely. By now most of his Dream Eater friends that had filled the Traverse Town plaza had gone off on their own but his Meow Wow stayed behind to see him off.

Sora knelt by his companion and scratched the little guy's head. "I'll come back to visit you guys soon, alright," he said.

The Meow Wow nuzzled his face into Sora's palm and let out a small whine but when he looked up at Sora he saw the same reassuring smile and kindness in his eyes that eased him. Feeling comfort knowing that he'd see his Dream mate again and resolute that he would continue to protect Sora from Nightmares, the Meow Wow let out a small happy squeal and jumped back to give his friend space.

Taking a step back, Sora raised his keyblade into the air and reality began to warp near him as he prepared to open a portal back to Yen Sid's tower.

Sora and his Meow Wow weren't the only ones in the plaza though.

Young Xehanort leapt from a nearby rooftop and instantly rushed towards Sora and slammed the boy's keyblade to the side, sending it skittering away. He turned his attention to the small Dream Eater and punted the poor Meow Wow aside while extending his arm towards Sora. Grabbing the boy by the face, Xehanort slammed him into the ground before Sora could even think about what was happening.

"I had a hunch you'd return to the dream world. Always so sentimental," Xehanort taunted. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be seeing your friends soon enough although I'm quite sure they won't be as excited."

A surge of Darkness obscured Sora's face and he could feel the same darkness that threatened to take him last time as it creeped through his very soul. Eyes wide open in alarm, Sora struggled and thrashed in Xehanort's grip but the cold was numbing and the dark so very welcoming.

A shrill squeal of anger rang through Sora's head and he shifted his gaze over to his small companion getting ready to rush into Xehanort's side. The Meow Wow ran towards Xehanort with all his might and his horn struck true, sending the young master hurtling away from Sora.

"Tougher than you look but it makes no difference," Xehanort's Keyblade materialized in his hand, "i'll just erase you and move on."

The Meow Wow ran to Sora and posed protectively in front of the now kneeling keyblade wielder; intent on not even letting Xehanort get a chance at reaching Sora.

 _I can't believe Young Xehanort found me and I was already feeling plenty weak but that darkness_ _ **ate**_ _at me. I'm not so sure I can take him on and I can't let my Dream Eater get hurt because of me._ _Well, I don't think I have much of a choice though._

"No cavalry to save you this time would be master," Xehanort said. "You're coming with me and you'll be extra useful in demoralizing your precious friends. I can't wait to see how the guardians of light will react having to fight another of their own."

Sora's face contorted into a snarl and the air shimmered near his hand, keyblade materializing and radiating power.

_WAIT! The keyblade is still charged with all the light I was gonna use to go back, maybe I can use it to open a portal back without having to fight him. Although, it's not nearly enough for me to choose where to go….oh well, I can't gather much more._

Looking down at his Meow Wow Sora spoke, "hey little buddy, run as soon as i open this thing." Slamming the point of his keyblade downward, Sora released the energy within and opened a portal out of the dream realm.

Xehanort saw the portal open and sprang towards the pair but the Meow Wow once again met him head on and knocked him back. "HA! You think a half baked portal like that will save you? There are easier ways to commit suicide you know," Xehanort said. Unfortunately for Xehanort, however, Sora had already leapt in as soon as he was able; the portal closed in just as little time.

Xehanort looked towards the Meow Wow who was already running deeper into the town and sighed, dematerializing his keyblade.

"I suppose my little gambit to capture him failed then; no matter; he's most certainly lost in the cosmos" Xehanort said. "One less guardian who's strong enough to oppose us is victory enough."

Walking into his own dark portal, the plaza fell into silence.

~~~~~

**Omake: Dream Eaters get vengeance**

Young Xehanort was walking towards his dark portal when he felt a massive claw grab him by the shoulder. A Kooma Panda growled angrily at him.

Looking behind him, he noticed thousands of Dream Eaters ready to beat him down; at the center of it all, a very angry looking Meow Wow.

"Oh No," he let out before his voice went up several octaves as the dream eaters descended on him.

~~~~~

Master Xehanort was enjoying his evening tea and chess match with Xemnas when suddenly a dark portal opened and a very unconscious and very blue younger version of himself was thrown out of it.

"So that's why my arm has that weird angle when I straighten it," Master Xehanort hummed. "Ansem, please clean him up so he can explain what happened. I have checkmate in three moves."


	2. A World of Bloody Evolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_Ow….everything hurts. At least the grass is nice and cool… wait… grass, I'm not in Traverse Town anymore!_

Sora opened his eyes slowly and found himself face down on the grass in the middle of a remarkably green forest. He felt the warmth of the midday sun on his back as he pushed himself off the ground and into a standing position. Sora looked around at his new surroundings.

_Right, Goofy's adventuring rule number two: Always know your environment._

What surrounded Sora as far as he could tell, were a whole lot of trees and various animal sounds but nothing else.

Sora summoned his keyblade and tried to gather enough energy to make another portal but he couldn't seem to gather any at all. _At least my keyblades with me but man I feel really weak, and not just because I'm tired either…_

Looking around once more Sora couldn't see anything so hoping for the best he climbed up one of the taller trees and chose to announce himself.

"HELLOOOOO!" Sora yelled. "IS ANYONE OUT THERE!"

Some of the animal sounds died down as they were no doubt spooked by the noise made but Sora couldn't hear a reply from anyone. Looking around from the now higher point of reference he did notice a large cliff face.

"Okay, new plan. If I get to the top of those cliffs I can probably see everything around me better," Sora said. "Here goes."

Jumping off his makeshift perch, Sora began walking in the direction the cliffs were in and hoped for the best.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching him though.

~~~~~

Headmaster Ozpin had managed to finish his work early for once this month. All the planning for the Vytal Festival and securing room and board for all the new arrivals visiting the campus had taken up quite a bit of time but as he stretched in his chair he felt that weight lift. Staring out his window he noticed the sun was still hanging strongly in the sky and he thought about enjoying a nice warm stroll across campus.

Such thoughts were cut out when the monitor on his desk showed an incoming call was arriving from Professor Glynda Goodwitch. Curious as to why she called instead of waiting to come to his office herself, Ozpin answered. A small live feed of Glynda walking through the halls of Beacon greeted him.

"Headmaster! There's a lone student lost deep in the Emerald Forest," Professor Goodwitch said.

Professor Ozpin had seen enough students get lost in the Emerald Forest when they decided on impromptu voyages for training but they always had to at least check in with a teacher first and none were allowed solo ventures inside the forest. More curious, however, was that Glynda should have been able to handle this on her own.

"Well this is quite a surprise," Ozpin said. "I thought you were in charge of training matters such as these. Was this lone student cunning enough to use the launchpads without teacher approval to get so lost?"

"That's the thing, when I got the alert I checked the launchpads on my scroll and all were still on lockdown" Glynda said. "We only know about him because his yelling activated the nearby cameras. Also considering the camera locations, he's somehow deeper into the forest than our launchpads are allowed for."

Ozpin's brows furrowed, "I highly doubt our sensors wouldn't pick up any bullheads making impromptu drops and even if they did sneak by, why leave a lone student so far into the Emerald forest if he's just going to announce himself. The forest also stretches for about a hundred miles before the nearest village appears and I highly doubt someone smart enough to survive such a trip would suddenly start announcing themselves for all the grimm to hear."

"I thought so myself, headmaster; I'm on my way to get a bullhead to catch him and see if he can explain himself."

"Be sure you do Glynda, I want a word with them as well," Ozpin said as he moved to end the call.

"ONE MORE THING!" Professor Goodwitch interjected. "I didn't recognize the student so I made a quick check and ran the picture from our camera feed through our student files to find his team and have them explain his actions but nothing turned up. So I ran the search again but with the databases from the other academy's and still nothing. Maybe the image from the camera isn't good enough or maybe my scroll isn't advanced enough but it is highly suspicious."

A stern frown on his face, Ozpin ended the call and was left to his own thoughts. _Well this is a mystery and a half; let me see for myself what's on the camera feeds now._

~~~~~

Sora was tired enough from his surprise run in with Xehanort that his walk seemed to drag on forever. Frustration wasn't something new to Sora but this little venture away from anyone he knew was really starting to get on his nerves.

 _I can't believe I managed to get jumped like that again!_ Sora thought as a surge of anger went through him. _Now I'm lost and no one knows where I am either! I really hope I can find something soon or-_

Sora could hear an angry growl behind him and turned to see a group of black wolf-like creatures begin to circle around him.

Sora snapped into his battle stance, keyblade materializing instantly, and eyed the creatures surrounding him. "Heartle- no...wait, what are you?" Sora asked, noticing the lack of emblems or the tell tale yellow eyes.

One of the wolves leaped at him, jaws wide open and Sora slashed his keyblade across its face, knocking the beast away as it howled in rage. Sora leapt away from the encroaching circle and faced his opponents.

_Okay there are four of them and they want to kill me. Lets go._

Face set in determination, Sora _slid_ to one of the wolves on his right and slashed its face before following it up with an upward slash across the chest and stab right into its stomach.

The dark creature began to fade away and Sora turned his attention to the creature directly to his left. The wolf raised its right claw and with unnatural speed slashed at Sora but Sora was fast enough to get his guard up and knocked the appendage away. With the wolf now exposed, Sora used both hands to slash at the creature's head and slashed it clean across its jawline, severing the head.

With a second creature down and already fading away, Sora pulled on the magic inside him and sent a small burst of fire at the monster to his left before charging into the one directly in front of him. Sora ducked under an incoming claw and swept the creature's legs with his keyblade. Turning his slash into a spin, Sora used the momentum to follow up with an upper slash that launched the monster into the air. He followed the monster with a jump, keyblade raised high like a sledgehammer, and brutally smacked the wolf into the ground like a meteor. The black stain faded.

To his surprise, the black wolf he shot a fireball at had already disappeared; the scorch marks on the grass being the only hint that it was there in the first place.

"These things are weird….heartless and nobodies don't fade away like this," Sora said as he stared at the headless corpse behind him. The head had already faded away but the remaining body seemed to take its time decaying.

The snapping of branches a distance away got his attention and Sora noticed more of the black creatures making their way towards him. More wolves and what looked like an oversized spiky bear were running towards him and Sora got ready to fight again.

Launching a few fireballs at some of the charging wolves, Sora ran towards the monsters, keyblade in hand.

_~~~~~_

_Is that a giant key for a weapon? One of the stranger things weapon varieties I've seen but it is proving effective,_ Ozpin thought as he watched the young man bisect a Beowulf vertically. _More curious are the fireball projectiles he's throwing out, perhaps that's his semblance?_

The student himself didn't look terribly impressive at first glance to Ozpin. The young man looked about the age of a normal first year; the black clothes criss crossed with yellow belts and the red pouches on his outer thighs looked a tad extravagant but not in any impractical manner. His boyish face also made him look rather inexperienced and naive; a face you'd more likely find at a friendly neighborhood store than in pitch combat.

The way he moved - face set in determination - through the small grimm horde, cutting them down with ease, was all the more surprising then.

The monitor pinged an incoming call again and Ozpin answered. He miniaturized the call screen with Glynda's face and remained focused on the young man's fight.

"Headmaster, we're nearing the student's location; do you have any opinions on how to handle this?" Glynda asked.

"No, I trust your judgement; however, you may wish to prepare yourself for combat against the grimm. This young man has attracted quite the amount although he is rather talented in bringing them down."

"Understood Headmaster," Glynda responded.

"Take care Miss Goodwitch," Ozpin said as he cut the call.

Ozpin watched with mild surprise as the young man shattered a bony appendage off an Ursa and used his oversized key like a baseball bat and shot it at an incoming beowulf in one fluid motion. Moving like an experienced huntsman, the young man had already moved on from his little display and continued his assault on the grimm approaching him.

_Rather impressive, I dare say Miss Goodwitch won't have much trouble against the grimm with him around. He's constantly in motion so that the grimm don't have the chance to surround him and he quickly disposes of his nearby targets while holding off the rest with his fire. Unfortunately, neither his weapon nor fighting style give any hint as to who he may be._

Suddenly, the young man began stabbing through targets at blinding speed, reducing the numbers around him immensely. Soon, there were only a few Ursa that could withstand the attack near him.

_Well then, aura manipulation that was good enough to enhance speed and strength in such consecutive bursts as well….This gets more and more interesting. If he didn't look so young I'd assume he was already a rather proficient huntsman, let's hope he's cooperative._

_~~~~~_

Sora was getting really tired of all these monsters. The prolonged combat had jolted his muscle memory and shook off some of the haze but he was nowhere near as strong as he used to be. The dark wolves were simple enough but some stronger varieties began to appear that needed more than just a few extra hits to put down. The good news was that his keyblade seemed to slice through the monsters easy enough and there were only a few monsters left but he'd been fighting for a long time by himself now.

_I've been making pretty good progress, the cliffs look a lot closer now but these things haven't stopped coming…_

A mighty roar filled the air and Sora noticed a much larger dark bear headed his way.

"Come on! Will you guys give it a rest already!?" Sora said. Keybalde heavy in his hands, Sora prepared himself for another bout but then he heard a dull roar in the distance.

"Is that… an engine?"

Soon enough, a hovering plane appeared above him and he was filled with relief.

"HEY! CAN YOU GUYS HE-" a massive paw slammed into Sora's back and he was sent crashing into a nearby tree; back against the tree trunk and barely sitting up.

All at once, Sora's exhaustion crashed into him and he looked up at the monster charging at him. Raising his keyblade in weak defiance, Sora prepared for the massive bear to crash into him but was surprised to see it speared through by tree.

Looking up, he saw a blonde woman in a white blouse and black skirt look down on him from an opening in the plane, small wand in her hand. Turning his attention back to the monsters that once surrounded him, he noted that they had all been dealt with. Mounds of rocks and tree spears marked their graves.

From above, the woman jumped from the plane and landed a few feet away from him, frown very apparent on her face.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in young man? I want your name, team name, and academy right now!" she barked as she strode towards Sora.

"Uh….," Sora said, confusion etched on his face. _Team name? Academy?_ "My name is Sora and uh….I don't have a team name or academy? But thanks for helping me out against those monsters."

"Then why are you alone in the Forest? Who sent you?" she asked, wand pointed straight at him. She didn't seem very happy about his answers.

"Um, I sorta woke up here….I was walking towards the cliffs to see if I could find anything in the area. All I can see down here are trees….," he answered scratching the back of his head. "Where am I."

"You are in the Emerald Forest surrounding Beacon Academy," she answered curtly. "And you will be coming with me, perhaps the Headmaster can get better answers out of you."

"Um...okay," Sora said. He made to stand but found his legs unresponsive; all he could manage was a kneel before his exhaustion stopped him from moving further. Trying to push through it, Sora managed to stand and take a step forward before feeling light headed and darkness consumed his vision.

~~~~~

Glynda saw Sora drop his weapon and how it shimmered away as Sora himself began to fall slump forward. Not having the time to dwell on his weapon, Glynda caught Sora's limp body and looked him over to see if he had any deep wounds that she was unable to see. She relaxed when she found none and heard his steady breathing.

Turning him over to look at his face, she saw he was deep asleep and was amazed he could look so relaxed after the melee she had witnessed on the camera feed.

 _Must have been more tired than I thought,_ Glynda thought as she used her semblance to raise a patch of Earth to get them easily into the waiting bullhead.

"Get me a stretcher and help me lay him down," she told the bullhead co-pilot inside. "And take us back to Beacon academy before more grimm arrive."

"Yes Ma'am," the co-pilot answered as he pulled a stretcher off one of the overhanging racks.

Laying the boy down gently, Miss Goodwitch stood and turned her attention outside the window to see if any grimm were chasing them. After a few seconds, they were already soaring past the cliffs and Glynda felt herself relax. Thankfully, the boy had managed to almost get to the cliffs, making the trip much shorter than she first expected.

"So, another reckless kid trying to prove himself? I know we're at a combat academy and all but manly bravado like that seems an easy way to get killed." Glynda overheard the pilot say to his partner.

"Eh, guess it's better they learn here and now rather than out in the field," the co-pilot answered. "Kid was about to die by the time we got there though so I think that little lesson is gonna stick."

The bullhead settled down into one of the launchpads and Glynda thanked the pilots for their work before using her semblance to pick up the stretcher Sora was laying on and carrying him to the Beacon infirmary.

He would have plenty of questions to answer when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Sora would be incredibly exhausted after the day I put him through.   
> Reviews are always welcome and I hope you're enjoying the story!  
> Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow.


	3. Do You Believe in Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The pink tiled ceiling was the first thing Sora noticed upon waking up. His body felt heavy and he noticed his jacket and shoes had been taken off and placed on a chair next to the bed he was laying in. Sora looked at the white sheets covering his body and slowly rose up and stared at the white curtains surrounding him.

"Where am I? What time is it?" Sora asked aloud.

No sooner had he asked did he hear the clacking of footsteps on tile and soon the curtain to his right was pulled open by a tall white haired woman carrying a clipboard loosely in her left hand. She carried herself like a professional; her properly pressed lab coat, tucked in red button up, and black slacks only accentuating that fact. Sora noted how her red eyes seemed to pierce into him but the small smirk on her face eased him a little.

"Good evening young man," she greeted. "My name is Dr. Dahlia Doren - you may call me Dr. Dahlia - and I'm in charge of the infirmary here at Beacon, as to what time exactly it is around 10:30 at night. I'm supposed to call Professor Goodwitch and the Headmaster when you wake up but I want to make sure you're fine first."

"Um...sure thing," Sora said, unsure of what was going on but willing to cooperate.

"I'm going to ask you some questions and I'm going to record your answers so please answer honestly," Dr. Dahlia said as she raised her clipboard and pulled out a pen from her pocket. "What is your name?"

"Sora"

"Last name?"

"Um...I don't have one, back home we sorta just don't use them," Sora shrugged.

"Very well, I'll just use the placeholder White then," she said. "You mentioned your home, where are you from?"

"Destiny Islands"

"And where is that located?"

"Uh….pretty far away from here. You sort of sail across the ocean and keep going till you get there," Sora answered with a nervous laugh.

Dr. Dahlia looked up from her clipboard and stared flatly into Sora's eyes for a moment before returning her attention back to writing. "Okay then, where did you learn to fight?"

"We used to spar all the time with wooden swords back home and the rest I sort of picked up while traveling."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was fighting in the forest and then this plane and tall blonde lady showed up, I don't remember much after that."

"That was Professor Goodwitch saving you. Why were you in the Emerald Forest?"

"I woke up there after getting attacked."

"Who attacked you?"

"This guy in a black coat called Xehanort. He's with Organization 13"

"Who or what is Organization 13?"

"They're this bad group of people who go around messing things up for people. My friends and I are trying to stop them," Sora said resolutely.

Once again Dr. Dahlia stared at Sora for a second before deciding to move on with her questions.

"What do you plan to do now?"

"I need to get back to my friends. There's a lot we have to do."

"I'm sure you do," she said. "One more thing; you were fighting in the Emerald Forest for nearly half an hour straight with a key shaped weapon but I'm sorry to say we couldn't find it. We'll do our best to help you replace it."

"Oh don't worry about that. It's always with me," Sora said as he flicked his wrist and his Kingdom Key materialized into his hand with a shimmer of light.

Dr. Dahlia let out a small yelp. She wasn't expecting Sora to summon a weapon so easily. She then said, "I was led to believe that your semblance was fire manipulation not weapon summoning!"

"Semblance? I don't know what that is but the fire was from my magic." Sora scrunched his face in concentration and added, "Actually….my Keyblade is technically magic too."

"Magic… oh-kay I'm not paid enough for this," Dr Dahlia said in a quiet voice. Despite witnessing something as reality shattering as honest to brothers magic, she tried to remain professional. "Um...do you mind putting your weapon away while I call the Headmaster over?"

"Oh sure," Sora said as he let his Keyblade shimmer away.

"Right, thank you," she said as she walked away, closing the curtain behind her.

Sora waited as he heard her talking with someone nearby. He didn't hear much but he managed to hear a small scream of "MAGIC!" before they finished talking. He once again heard the clacking of footsteps before the curtain opened and Dr. Dahlia was holding the curtain open for a tall white haired man wearing a green suit and holding a cane.

"Hello there Sora, my name is Professor Ozpin. I'm the Headmaster of Beacon academy," the man named Ozpin said.

"Hey there…." Sora said.

"Dr. Dahlia, could you please give us some privacy while I ask him some questions?" Ozpin said.

"Of course Headmaster," the doctor responded as she walked out the curtains and away.

Ozpin closed the curtain behind her and walked to the end of Sora's bed. Fixing his posture he then said, "Okay sora I'll cut to the chase, am I correct in saying that you possess magical abilities?" he asked inquistively.

"Yeah, most of the stuff I use to fight is magic actually," Sora answered warily. He wasn't used to having people question his ability to do magic; especially grown men looking at him with trepidation.

"Okay….how do you feel Sora? Can you show me some of your abilities in one of our training halls?" Ozpin asked.

"Uh I feel fine but…"

"Rest assured no harm will come to you it's just….no one alive can perform magic the way you claim and I need to be sure it's not your semblance or dust."

"I guess I wouldn't mind?" Sora said.

_No magic? This is the first world I've ever been asked this much about it. I thought everyone could use magic if they learned it?_

Ozpin said, "I'll be waiting by the door of the infirmary, please follow me when you're ready."

"Got it," Sora said.

Ozpin walked out of the curtains as Sora rose from the bed and pulled on his jacket and shoes. Feeling more comfortable with the familiar weight of his clothes, Sora walked out of his makeshift room and towards the waiting Ozpin.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Dr Dahlia's semblance didn't detect any lies from Sora but magic….MAGIC! I thought Salem and I were the only ones still capable of proper magic left!? Sure the maidens are around but their powers were bestowed onto them by me! This could change everything!_

Ozpin wasn't sure what to feel; for the first time in thousands of years he found evidence of magic and it came in the form of a mysterious teenager that randomly ended up in the Emerald Forest. Sure he might have asked Sora to prove it but Ozpin could feel it in his soul; this was proper magic, although how strong remained to be seen.

Idly, Ozpin noticed the amount of students gossiping in the halls as he walked with Sora towards their destination. The Headmaster walking with the mystery student brought on a stretcher was sure to make the rounds of the Beacon rumor mill by tomorrow as evidenced by the amount of stares they were getting by passing students but that could wait.

The pair reached an empty training room soon enough; few students at this time of night would be training.

Closing and locking the door behind them, the pair, made their way towards the center of the arena. Ozpin walked a few feet away from Sora before turning to face him cleared his throat, "Okay Sora, please show me how you summon your weapon."

"Alright," Sora said as he flicked his right hand out and the key shaped weapon once again shimmered into existence.

"Fascinating," Ozpin said with wonder. "And where does it come from? Where does it go when you put it away? Does it have a name?"

"It's sort of part of me I guess? It's always there when I need it and it's called a keyblade," Sora answered.

"A Keyblade? Rather self explanatory I suppose. How did you come by this weapon?"

"I guess you could say it chose me," Sora answered with a smile. "Not just anyone can wield one."

_Curious._

"What do you mean by that," Ozpin asked.

Sora put his empty hand on his chin and closed his eyes in thought before answering.

"Weeeell, I guess it would be easier to just show you?" Sora said.

Walking towards Ozpin he turned the Keyblade in his hand so that the handle was facing Ozpin and motioned for him to take it. Ozpin took the blade from Sora's hand and held it up to inspect it before he suddenly felt a tugging sensation and the Keyblade instantly materialized into Sora's hand instead.

_Very Curious_

"So, does it have a will of its own then?" Ozpin asked.

"It does. Keyblades are the ones who choose their wielders and they don't really switch once they choose," Sora answered.

"Fascinating, quite fascinating….please show me some of the magic you used in the Emerald Forest. I'll set up a few dummy's from my scroll." Ozpin said as he opened his teaching scroll.

Three small dummies that looked like scarecrow beowulf's rose from the floor in front of them and Sora pointed his Keyblade at them. With a small grunt of effort, a fireball flew towards the one in the center and set it aflame.

"We checked you for dust while you were unconscious but found none….it wasn't even woven into your clothes," Ozpin whispered.

_Well that's all the proof I need._

"Can you use any abilities aside from fire?" Ozpin asked as he turned towards Sora.

"I can but right now it's like I'm weaker than I should be," Sora said with a hint of frustration.

"So you can use stronger magic than this?"

"Yeah but I'm gonna have to work to get it."

_And now for the million lien question._

"And how did you learn to wield magic in the first place?"

"OH!" Sora exclaimed as his smile returned in full force. "I was actually taught by my friend Donald and the Wizard Merlin."

"You were taught? Can anyone learn magic then?" Ozpin asked.

"Um, I guess it's possible but I think it's harder for some than others?" Sora said with his face scrunched into deep thought once more.

"So could you teach someone else magic?" Ozpin asked.

"No, I don't really think so. I'm good at using it but I'm not great at explaining it." Sora said.

Ozpin hummed noncommittally, _Hmmm well perhaps Sora isn't going to spread the gift of magic around but perhaps that's for the best. No doubt he's skilled though, and he could certainly prove valuable in the war against Salem but there's still something bothering me._

"Sora, do you know what Aura is," Ozpin asked.

"No?" Sora answered.

"And do you know what Semblances and Dust are?" Ozpin asked

"Uh….also no?" Sora answered more unsure of himself.

"Sora, where did you say you were from?" Ozpin asked.

"Destiny Islands," Sora nervously said.

"Sora let me break things down for you," Ozpin began. "Dr. Dahlia has the ability to detect lies; rather useful when patients try to avoid telling the whole truth but also useful for gathering information. She let me know that when discussing your home, you didn't necessarily lie, but it was like you were holding back."

"Uh….," Sora couldn't meet the Headmasters eyes.

"Let's continue," Ozpin said as he started to pace around Sora, "you fight with the skill of an experienced huntsman and yet you have no knowledge of Aura or Semblances and while it's true not every huntsman uses dust to fight, it's also true that dust impacts the lives of every human on remnant. And yet, you don't know about dust either. Above all, the Grimm are malevolent beings that plague every corner of the world and yet you were confused about them."

Ozpin stopped pacing around Sora, stopped in front of him, and lifted his scroll to play a recording.

The recording was of Sora in the Emerald Forest getting ready to fight the beowulfs approaching him. He was a few feet away from the camera but the audio recorder managed to hear him: " **Heartle- no wait, what are you?"**

Then Ozpin sped through the footage before showing Sora standing over the corpse of a decapitated Beowulf. Once again Sora was caught on the audio recorder: " **These things are weird….heartless and nobodies don't fade away like this"**

"So now I'll ask you Sora; who are you and where are you from?" Ozpin said as he put his scroll away.

"Well….uh…." _Guess I tell him the truth,_ "I'm kind of from another world…." Sora said.

"Like an alien?" Ozpin said as he raised a singular eyebrow.

"NO! NO! I'm human!" Sora exclaimed as he waved his arms in front of him. "Um, do you mind if we sit down? I'll answer any questions I can and it might take a while."

"Very well," Ozpin said, motioning for them to take the front row seats of the arena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ozpin had never had a weirder morning than today. The students were still milling about; Professors were still busy preparing their lessons for the upcoming semester; and he was sure the Grimm were still savagely hunting any human with a pulse. In all honesty, the existence of other worlds didn't change anything about Ozpin's mission or his curse but after thousands of years on Remnant he had thought he had seen it all. But truth once again proved to be stranger than fiction.

Heartless. Nobodies. Keyblades. Organization 13. Truthfully, Ozpin didn't quite understand all of it but he grasped the basics Sora had provided.

Stop the bad guys; save lives.

He was actually on his way to the infirmary to retrieve Sora once again. After their night chat, Ozpin decided to sleep on the information Sora had given and that they'd talk more about what to do later.

Knocking on the Infirmary door, Ozpin was greeted by Dr. Dahlia.

"Good Morning Doctor," Ozpin greeted as he nodded. "I hope our surprise patient hasn't been causing you trouble?"

"Good morning Headmaster, he's actually been helping me move some supply boxes I've been meaning to get through," Dr Dahlia said pointing towards Sora at the other end of the room.

"Happy to hear it," Ozpin said. "I'm afraid I'll be taking him off your hands now though. Can't have him stay in the infirmary forever."

"Of course, his team must be worried although I'm surprised they haven't dropped by…."

"Actually he's a bit of a special case with no team to speak of."

"OH, well in any case, I won't keep you waiting." Dr Dahlia turned towards Sora and called out, "Sora! The Headmaster's here."

Sora noticed the adults looking at him and after setting the last of the boxes down made his way over.

"Heya Ozpin, need something?" Sora said.

"More along the lines of what you may need actually, I've prepared something for you that I'd like you to see. If you would follow me."

"Oh, sure thing," Sora said as he joined Ozpin in the hall. Turning around he bowed a little to the doctor and said, "Thank You for taking care of me Dr. Dahlia."

"Of course Sora, come see me if you have any other problems." Dr. Dahlia said before gently closing the door behind them.

"So what did you want to show me?" Sora asked Ozpin as they began to walk through the halls full of crowded students.

"I've actually set up a room for you. I know you're having trouble getting back to your friends but you said you wanted to get stronger and well, I do run the top rated combat academy in the world," Ozpin added with a wink. "Think of it as a chance to get stronger while having a safe place to try to make your journey back."

"Thank you so much Ozpin," Sora said as he smiled widely at the old Headmaster.

They continued roaming the hallways until they stopped in front of a room numbered A137. Ozpin reached into his pocket, pulled out an I.D and Scroll, and handed them to Sora.

"Officially, your name here is Sora White and your school I.D will serve as the key to your room. Try placing your I.D near the handle."

Sora complied and heard a small click come from the door. Turning the handle, Sora walked into a much more spacious room than he expected. There was another door on the right side of the room, a small desk underneath the central window, a small bed already made, and a trunk next to said bed.

Ozpin began pointing out a few noticeable features.

"You have quite a bit of extra space as you can see; these dorms were meant to hold teams of four but you'll get one to yourself. The door you see to your right is the bathroom which does include a shower. Your bed is already made for you and there's a second set of sheets in the closet next to the bathroom door for when you need to wash them."

"What's in the trunk?" Sora asked.

"Ah yes, inside you'll find some basic supplies related to classwork here at Beacon and a couple sets of uniforms; along with a few other things like a toothbrush and spare I.D."

"Uniforms? Classwork?" Sora dared ask.

"Yes, for the purpose of appearances you will be a Beacon student while you are here. I can't exactly have rumors going around about a truant young man doing whatever he pleases; roaming the halls."

"Right….of course," Sora answered dejectedly.

_Ha, all teenagers are the same it seems. Doesn't matter what world they're from, extra work they didn't expect kills their mood._

"Oh and by the way, you've come at quite an opportune time. Classes don't technically start until a few days but some Professors are holding voluntary meet ups to go over what the semester will have in store. Of course, you don't have to attend them but I do highly suggest spending today learning to use your scroll or reading up on some of the required material. You may be a rather proficient fighter but Beacon covers more than that. Also, while I have provided excuses for your professors, they'll still want to see you put some effort in."

Ozpin smiled softly at Sora. "Details on how to operate your scroll and your class schedule can be found on the notebook on top of the desk there. If you're feeling hungry, I did notify the staff in the cafeteria that you may stop by later than what is normally allowed for breakfast."

"Thanks," Sora said numbly. He seemed too busy trying to make sense of his newfound situation to say anything more.

 _The poor boy looks so lost._ Ozpin thought with a small sad smile. _But I have faith that he'll manage._

"One last thing before I leave to attend to my duties as Headmaster," Ozpin said, grabbing Sora's attention. "I don't know what magic protects you while fighting but I know it's not Aura or at least not anything our sensors can pick up. Therefore, I want to try unlocking your Aura as it has a plethora of benefits and is necessary if you want to take part in sanctioned spars and fights."

"Sure. How do you unlock it?" Sora asked.

In answer, Ozpin placed his hand on Sora's shoulder and closed his eyes. Then he began: " **For it is in acceptance that we achieve peace, Through this we become the light that guides and nurtures all, Simple in nature but Grand in Scale, I release your soul and by my hand assist thee."**

A warm grey light suffused over Sora's body and he felt reinvigorated, as if he took a nice dip into the ocean during one of the Island's hotter days.

"It feels really nice actually," Sora said. "I'm kind of surprised it worked."

"I'm not surprised, every living thing with a soul can potentially use Aura. Other world or not I suppose."

With that, the headmaster made his way to the halls and bid farewell to his new companion. There was still a mountain of work to do before the coliseum arrived and while his little venture with Sora was pleasant, he had responsibilities to attend to. He was sure Sora wouldn't need him that much anymore; he had the spark of someone who could make friends with just about anyone after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora, finally having a moment to himself, laid down on his new bed and ran the events of the past two days in his head.

_Got beaten by Xehanort._

_Nearly fell to darkness._

_Got jumped by Young Xehanort and almost lost to darkness again._

_Woke up in a monster infested forest._

_Fought forever against said monsters._

_Picked up by strangers._

_Got interrogated._

_And now I'm in my own room with no way back home…._

"Yup, seems like things are looking up real nice now….I hope the others aren't too worried about me." Sora released a long sigh, "Man I got to find a way back fast. It's only a matter of time before Xehanort starts his plans up again and I'm not sure I'll get there in time."

"I really wish Donald and Goofy were here…"

Sora curled into himself and just held on. His room suddenly felt three sizes too big and he felt very alone.

He wasn't too surprised when he felt the tears start falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work got pretty busy so a bit of a delay in getting the chapter out but here it is! Sora's still in a bit of an "introduction arc" and the next couple of chapters are some more of that; next chapter, Teams RWBY and JNPR (ft Sun) join the story and I'll be putting it out tomorrow (assuming I don't get caught up in anything).


	4. New Faces, New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

"Alright, that's enough of feeling sorry for myself," Sora said, wiping the last of his tears away.

Using both hands to slap his face in quick pats, Sora sat up in his bed and decided to look through the trunk he was provided.

True to his word, Ozpin had provided a few sets of uniforms, some toiletries, and a stack of plastic cards labeled: "lien - our form of currency. Try to be frugal as we are not a bank - Professor Glynda Goodwitch." At the bottom of the trunk were a set of heavy looking books, pens, pencils, and notebooks; no doubt for his new classes….

Turning his attention to the notebook on his desk, Sora walked over and sat down in his chair as he opened it to the first page. A pamphlet of instructions for his "Scroll" greeted him.

 _Okay, how does this work?_ Sora thought as he took the scroll out of his pocket. _Press the center button to pop open the scroll, you can manually do so by extending the sides with both hands as well._

Staring at the piece of plastic in his hand, Sora pressed the gold diamond in the center and let out a small yelp when it instantly snapped open and showed a small menu.

_There are several apps you may want to check out, phone, aura, textbook, and web._

Another small note was written at the bottom of the page:

"I took the liberty of providing the contact information of myself, the Headmaster, and several staff. If you wish to add the contact information of others, please review the instructions provided - Professor Goodwitch."

Clicking on the phone icon with his finger, the scroll's menu shifted and displayed a list of names with pictures of people for icons.

_Seems easy enough….how else does this work?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

After an hour of messing around with his scroll, trying on the clothes, and exploring his little room, Sora felt the need to go explore the campus. Thankfully, Dr. Dahlia let him use the shower in the infirmary and his clothes were self cleaning thanks to the Good Fairies magic so he could leave right away.

Placing his new scroll, I.D, and munny in his pocket, Sora walked out of his room into the empty hallway and just picked a direction to walk towards.

 _It feels really lonely_ ….Sora noted as he saw only a few random groups of students. _Ozpin did tell me that people were taking extra classes though…._

It took Sora a couple minutes but he finally managed to exit the dorm building and into the academy proper. In here, he noticed various see through windows on the doors and took some time to look through a few.

Everywhere he looked, the students were sitting in a large semi circle around a Professor busy making his points. He noticed a few "eccentric" professors like the green haired man who seemed to zip across his class like a hummingbird and a stoutly man who seemed to have put half his class to sleep.

Eventually, he came across what seemed to be Glynda's class. Unlike the other lecture based classes, she had an arena for a stage and was busy inputting several commands into her scroll before he noticed two students walk up to the arena.

Instead of wearing the standard uniform, however, the two boys were wearing what he assumed to be their fighting gear. The tall burly red haired student was in full grey armor and carried a wicked looking mace on his shoulders and carried himself with confidence. In contrast, the blonde student seemed to have only a simple chest piece for armor with a sword and shield. He didn't seem unfazed however.

Deciding he'd like to watch what happens, Sora tried to quietly open the door inside but wasn't prepared for the loud squeak that followed. All eyes suddenly on him, Sora waved nervously at the class and Glynda pointed him to one of the free benches he could sit on.

The students on the arena turned back to face each other after his little scene and so grabbed the attention of the class once more. Despite no one staring at Sora anymore, however, he could feel the whispers that were undoubtedly about his intrusion.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Jaune's fight was starting and team JNPR paid with rapt attention as their Leader took the stage. Team RWBY, however, had other things on their minds.

"Hey isn't that the mystery kid?" Yang whispered to her teammates.

"Mystery kid?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, word is he was brought in on a stretcher from the Emerald Forest," Yang said. "Some of my friends were on the docks when he was brought in, said Miss Goodwitch herself took him to the infirmary."

"Why was he on a stretcher?" Ruby asked.

"Well, they asked the pilots what they were doing and they claimed he was probably just reckless and tried to prove himself in the Emerald Forest," Yang answered.

"Well it doesn't seem like much of a mystery to me then," Weiss began. "He's just another random student with more stupidity than sense."

"Yeah, that's what they thought but then everyone saw him walking around yesterday and this morning with the Headmaster."

"Then I'm sure he was just getting a well deserved lecture from the Headmaster," Weiss dismissed. "Why on Remnant does this make him so interesting?"

"Cause no one can figure out where he came from! None of the Vacuo, Atlas, or Haven students seem to know where he's from and I've definitely never seen him before." Yang responded.

"The spiky hair would be pretty noticeable…." Ruby added.

"And you saw Miss Goodwitch just now, since when has she ever tolerated someone interrupting class? Voluntary or not?" Yang asked.

"She does have a point," Blake said.

"OO, OO, do you think he's some kind of secret Beacon experiment?" Ruby excitedly said.

Weiss let out a heavy sigh, "I highly doubt he's an experiment Ruby. We've got to talk about how many X-ray and Vav comics you're allowed to read."

"Hey! I'll have you know-" Ruby began.

"Have you know, what?" MIss Goodwitch asked the team. The fight was still ongoing, in Jaune's favour no less, but Glynda had a tendency to pace across the benches and it was just team RWBY's luck that she arrived when she did.

"Um….nothing Miss Goodwitch…."Ruby answered.

"Be sure it is," Miss Goodwitch added before turning her attention back to the fight at hand.

The fight itself didn't last much longer, Jaune managed to shield bash Cardin in the face and used the opportunity to land a decisive hammer blow to Cardin's temple that firmly set his Aura into the red. Glynda called the fight then and there.

"Excellent, work on using your shield for more than defense Mister Arc," Miss Goodwitch noted as she walked onto the arena, "Mr Winchester, be sure to not overswing. That Mistake gave Mr. Arc the opportunity he needed to end the fight then and there. Both of you may return to your teams."

Turning her attention back to the class, Miss Goodwitch went back to her scroll to select a new pair of combatants.

"Good work out there Jaune," Ruby said as he took his place next to his team.

"Thanks Ruby." Jaune tiredly replied.

"Your form keeps improving everyday Jaune," Pyrrha added.

"You know, I think I'm gonna go talk to him," Yang suddenly told her team. When they looked over at Yang, they saw her staring over at the mystery kid.

"Talk to who now?" asked Nora.

"The mystery kid sitting by himself behind us," Ruby answered for Yang, jerking her thumb behind her.

"OH! is that him!?" Nora excitedly answered. "I heard he spent all night 1v1'ing the Headmaster and Professor Ozpin was so impressed he gave him his own room!"

"Nora, I don't think that actually happened," Ren cut in.

"You don't know for sure Ren!" Nora continued. "He's probably a super secret Beacon experiment! They're trying to make super huntsman!"

"See, Nora thinks so too," Ruby told Weiss.

"That actually hurts your case. You know that right?" Weiss replied.

Pyrrha interjected as the voice of reason, "well have any of you tried talking to him?"

"I'm thinking about doing that right now," Yang replied. Turning her attention back to her friends she added, "Seems weird to just do it in the middle of class though."

"Lunch time is coming up, if you're still curious, why don't you talk to him then?" Jaune added.

"Yeah…., I'll probably do that," Yang said.

"Think he'll stick around till the end of this class?" Ruby said.

"Don't think that's gonna be a problem." Ren said. "He's about to fight."

"Wait….what," the two teams said in unison. Sure enough, there he was on stage when they turned their attention back to the arena. The mystery kid was busy having a private conversation with Miss Goodwitch it seemed.

Miss Goodwitch turned her attention back to the class. "Everyone, this is Sora White; he's a special case without a team but he will be joining our classes for a while," Glynda announced. "Originally, he was to officially join when the semester began but he wanted to see our combat course as soon as possible."

"Hey there everyone," Sora said. He had a strong smile and waved casually at the class.

"Now, would anyone who hasn't fought today like to volunteer to fight him," Miss Goodwitch said.

About half the hands in the room shot up; the rumors about Sora had circulated fast and everyone wanted a crack at the new blood.

"Well there's no lack of volunteers," Miss Goodwitch said. "Mr. Wukong, please grab your weapons from your locker. You will be fighting Sora today."

The mutters of disappointment underscored Sun Wukong's loud whoop of excitement. Sun looked happier than normal as he ran straight to the locker room.

"How do you think he fights?" Pyrrha asked. "I don't see any apparent weapons on him."

"You think he's a speedy martial type fighter?" Yang answered. "His clothes look pretty light but well made enough to take a few hits."

"Yeah but then why not wear gauntlets like you? Or maybe some kind of greaves?" Ren added.

"We'll find out soon enough, Sun's coming back," Blake said.

Sun ran right back to the arena and gave a quick nod to Miss Goodwitch that he was ready.

Miss Goodwitch motioned for both fighters to take their places on opposite sides of the arena and spoke, "You both know the rules; ringout, surrender, or aura in the red will end the match. Fail to comply and I **_will_** step in."

Both boys nodded their heads at Miss Goodwitch and got into ready positions. Sun unclipped his weapon from his back and with a flourish extended it to full staff length in his right hand; he turned his focus onto Sora and with a smirk gave him a challenging nod.

Sora surprised the class by materializing what looked like a massive silver key with a gold handle out of thin air. His stance was also a bit odd; he bent his knees and placed his weapon near his hips and pointed away from his opponent.

There was no mistaking the smile and confidence on his face however.

"Oh! that is so cool how he just went 'shwing' and his weapon appeared!" Ruby said excitedly. "It's pretty weird looking though? I'm not the only one that thinks it looks like a giant key right?"

"It's certainly unorthodox," Pyrrha added. "Looks more like a weird baseball bat than anything."

"I've also never seen that stance," Weiss said. "It just looks like such an improper form if I'm being quite honest."

"GET HIM GOOD SUN!" Nora proclaimed.

"Nora please," Ren sighed.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Sora would be lying if he said he didn't feel a little excited. It had been a while since he dueled someone without having lives on the line and the stage made it feel like he was back on Olympus in the Coliseum. All the eyes staring at him didn't even phase him much; it just added to the effect.

Fierce smile on his face, Sora felt like a coiled spring just waiting to cut loose.

"On three you may begin," Glynda said.

"One"

Sora and Sun adjusted their leading foot by an inch.

"Two"

Sun looked over at the stands and gave wink to the audience.

"THREE"

Sora and Sun both rushed at one another but Sora was faster and flash stepped at Sun, hoping to get the first strike in. It was only Sun's instincts that had him block the incoming strike with his staff and his face reflected the surprise. It was soon replaced with a wide grin.

Not wanting to be on the losing side of a sustained weapon lock, Sun pushed off with his staff and flipped a small distance away from Sora. Sun took the initiative and used his superior reach to prod at Sora with lightning quick jabs to the torso.

Sora deflected each strike with ease but didn't make any moves to attack until Sun went for a particularly hard swing at Sora's feet in a sweep. Sora flash stepped into the strike and boldly knocked the entire staff away. Seizing the opportunity of a now defenseless Sun, Sora closed the remaining distance as he slashed upwards at Sun's torso and landed a big hit to his aura. Pressing the advantage with a series of tight jabs and short swings, Sora finished his combo with a strong blitz.

Suddenly on the backfoot, Sun activated his semblance and Sora suddenly came face to face with four yellow clones. Two moved behind Sora and grabbed him by the arms while the other two did a leaping dropkick that sent him flying away from Sun.

Recovering mid air with a flip, Sora looked to the clones rushing him and decided to meet them head on by dashing in mid air and slicing horizontally across all four. The first three hit instantly poofed away and the last was knocked back. Running at the last clone, Sora grabbed it by the hand and with a spin sent it flying back at Sun.

Unprepared for Sora to turn his own semblance against him, Sun took the hit dead on, clone dissipating away. Sun then switched his staff to nunchaku form and met the still running Sora head on with a combination of swirling strikes and point blank shotgun rounds.

OH BOY! Sora couldn't help but think as he took several strikes and bullets to the chest before one smashed him across the face.

Turning his focus on defense, Sora's Keyblade seemed to become a blur as he worked hard to keep up with Sun's barrage. Finally, Sora saw his opening by smashing one of Sun's arms mid swing so that he'd be left overextended. Sun was quick to recover and turned his overextension into a fast spin to bring an attack back to bear but he wasn't fast enough.

Sora had enough time to score another brutal strike to Sun's side and knocked him off balance; Sora then lifted Sun into the air with a strong upper slash and leaped to meet him head on. Left dazed, Sun didn't manage to get his guard up in time before Sora already began to lay into him with an aerial rave.

With a final decisive flip, Sora smashed Sun back into the floor while Sora landed with a roll and stood in his battle stance.

"Stop!" Glynda shouted before Sora could think about continuing his attack, "Mr Wukong your aura is officially in the red. Sora you are the winner of the match."

Sora exhaled a long breath and let his keyblade fade away. Sure enough when he looked at the aura level screens he was in the green, leaning close to yellow, and Sun was firmly in the red. Sora then walked over to the now sitting Sun and extended a hand to help him up.

"Damn, you got me good dude," Sun said, accepting Sora's help and standing back up. "Didn't expect that giant key to hurt so much though."

"You're pretty good too!" Sora told him. "Your staff is also really cool, or I guess nunchucks? Guns?"

_What do I call that?_

"Haha, they're kind of all three. They're named Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang," Sun laughed as he picked up his weapons from the floor. With a small flourish, he collapsed them into their compact form and placed them on the holder on his lower back.

"Mr Wukong," Ms Goodwitch said as she walked to the pair. "Learn to adapt to unexpected situations; Sora would surprise you and you'd lose all momentum. Sora good job adapting to the unknown weapon but you should have had your guard up when you decided to rush Mr Wukong."

Glynda turned her attention to the rest of the class. "Everyone, class will end here, I hope you took the time to dissect the fights done today. You are free to change back into your uniforms; Dismissed." Turning to Sora she said, "Sora, please see me for a minute." Miss Goodwith then walked a few paces away from the student pair.

"Hey man, you want to grab lunch when you're done talking with Goodwitch?" Sun told Sora before he left.

"Yeah," Sora said smiling.

"Cool, I'll wait for you by the door," Sun said as he walked away.

Sora walked over to Glynda and with a grin said, "so why did you want to see me Ma'am?"

"I just wanted to see how you were adjusting so far," Glynda answered. "It hasn't even been a day and we've thrown a lot at you. Well to be fair, you've also thrown quite a bit at us too I suppose"

Noticing Sora's confused face Glynda added, "The Headmaster filled me in on your little talk yesterday. I still don't quite believe any of it but I trust Ozpin."

"Oh, right," Sora said scratching his cheek. "Usually, we try to avoid telling people about other worlds but Ozpin is kinda smart and figured me out fast."

"I understand. We all keep secrets to keep people safe but that's beside the point. Did you try on your uniforms? Is there anything that you might need that we didn't provide?"

"I don't think I need anything but I'll tell you if something comes up. Also the uniforms fit fine but do I have to wear a tie?"

Glynda let out a tired sigh and added, "Yes Sora you have to wear a tie."

_Man, I thought so….I wonder if I can get away with wearing it loose like Kairi…._

"I'll wear it Ma'am. "

"Good. Also, I'm glad you decided to join in on my voluntary class, I wish all our students took advantage of such a resource." Glynda gave Sora a soft smile and then added. "I believe I've kept you long enough, however, go and enjoy your free time."

"I'll see you later, then," Sora said as he walked away from Glynda and to the exit.

_She seems a lot nicer than I first thought._

Sun was true to his word and was over by the entrance and waiting for Sora. Together, they began their walk to the cafeteria.

"So that's a pretty fancy sword you use there," Sun began. "All swish, swish, zoom and it hurts like hell. Although maybe that's just you swinging so damn hard."

"Haha, sorry," Sora said, scratching the back of his head. "It's a keyblade and it's pretty special."

"No doubt. So, let me cut to the chase, there's all these rumors going around about how you're either just an idiot or a total badass that beat up the Headmaster," Sun said with a casual smile. "I'm leaning towards badass but that's to save my pride."

"There are rumors about me?" Sora didn't think he'd done anything yet to warrant any rumors here. All he'd done was get picked up from the forest and talked to the Headmaster.

"You kidding!? Of course there are! You think it's everyday some unconscious mystery kid gets picked up personally by Miss Goodwitch and then spends the rest of the day and following morning with the Headmaster? You gotta have one exciting life if that's just another tuesday."

"Oh, that does look weird," Sora added with a look of realization. "But um, I didn't fight the Headmaster; he's just letting me stay for a while until I can find a way home."

"You're not from around here then? I'm from Vacuo myself but I go to school in Haven. Team ain't here yet but my partner gets here tomorrow at least."

"No I'm from pretty far away and I can't just take a plane back."

"Sounds tough but hey chin up, I think you're gonna like it here. I made some real cool friends here already so let me introduce you, yeah?"

"That sounds nice!"

"Great! I'm sure they'll like you," Sun added.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Hey you think Sora might be Miss Goodwitch and Ozpin's secret love child?" Nora told her friends as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Really Nora? This is pretty far fetched even for you," Ren said.

"NO WAY! Maybe that's why Miss Goodwitch calls him Sora!" Ruby said. "You know, instead of, 'Mr White,'" Ruby said in her best Miss Goodwitch impression.

"Such flawless logic," Weiss said sarcastically. "Of course, he isn't their kid! They look nothing alike!"

"Besides, White is the surname they give orphans they don't know the families of," Pyrrha added. "He probably just doesn't like to be reminded about that all the time."

"Oh….guess we shouldn't bring that up then," Ruby shyly responded.

"He seems pretty cool if anything else," Yang said to change the subject. "I mean he beat Sun but didn't look smug about it. Think, they'd get along?"

"Actually, Sun just texted me," Blake added. "It seems they're at the cafeteria and already pretty good friends." Blake showed her scroll to the two teams and on it they saw a selfie Sun took of him and Sora sitting at a cafeteria table; surprisingly Velvet and Coco were also there standing behind Sora. Sun was sitting opposite Sora's side of the table winking at the camera and angling slightly downward to show off all the food between them. Sora and Velvet looked pretty cute as they both waved and smiled at the camera while Coco struck a pose by staring at the camera with her sunglasses tilted downward; a smirk very apparent.

"Oh wow that was fast," Ruby added. A small twinge of jealousy at how easily Sora seemed to make friends ran quickly through Ruby.

Nora gasped loudly and drew everyone's attention, "Do you know what this means! We can ask him about all this stuff ourselves!" Nora added excitedly. "Minus, the awkward family and orphan stuff," she said a little subdued.

"Let's not interrogate him Nora," Jaune said. "We'll just talk for a bit and see what happens yeah?"

"Got it, oh wise one," Nora cheekily answered.

Weiss let out a small sigh, "I suppose I'll be forced to join your little escapade."

"You can admit your curious Weiss," Yang said teasingly. "Hey, maybe he'll work his apparent charm and melt your cold exterior huh. Didn't expect he'd already be making friends with Velvet and Coco too."

"Quiet Xiao Long," Weiss huffed. "I'm not in the mood for your jokes."

"Oooo man, I'm feeling pretty chilly now," Yang jokingly added.

"Guys come on, we're almost at the cafeteria and I want to eat in peace," Ruby said.

It didn't take the group much longer to reach their destination; thankfully their combat classroom was close to the cafeteria so there wasn't such a big line waiting for them.

Upon gathering their food, a mix of salads, burgers, and seafood, Ruby spotted Sun waving at them from one of the middle tables and ushered her team over to them. JNPR followed not long after.

"Yo Rubes! Good work in class today," Sun said. "Meet the guy who kicked my butt; Sora."

"Hey there," Sora greeted as he waved at the group of teens.

Nora didn't wait for any more introductions before making her way to the front of the pack and sitting down next to Sora on his right. "Alright buster I got to settle a little bet with Ren here. Are you a secret super huntsman Beacon made in a lab?"

The water Sora was drinking choked him as he was left a coughing mess from the absurd question. Regaining some composure, Sora managed to let out a strangled, "what!?"

"Look man, all I'm sayin' is that I'm a trustworthy girl who won't spill your secrets," Nora tried persuading. "So you know….you an ultra huntsman yeah?"

The look of confusion Sora had on his face was answer enough for everyone else now sitting at the table but Sora let out a simple "no" for Nora's sake.

"Damn! Alright Ren, you can take me dress shopping then."

'Nora we nev…. yeah, sure, that's fine," an equally confused but resigned Ren said.

"Don't worry, they're always like that," Jaune said, sitting directly across from Nora and Ren. "I'm Jaune by the way. Nora's the one asking you weird questions and Ren's her partner."

"I'm Pyrrha and I'm the fourth member of team JNPR," Pyrrha added. "Jaune neglected to mention but he's our team leader."

"Nice to meet you," Sora said.

"Oh, my turn next I guess," Ruby said, her team taking the empty space on the left. "I'm Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY."

"Wait, why isn't it team Jaune then," Sora said, looking at JNPR.

"Oh...uh….actually…." Ruby tried explaining.

"Teams aren't named after the leaders but sometimes there are coincidences," Sun said at the rescue. "You take an initial from each member and make a name from there. My team name is spelled S,S,S,N but that's a mouthful so we say Sun instead."

"Oh, I think I get it," Sora said. "So, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren make JNPR but team Ruby is spelled how?"

Weiss explained, "Ruby there is our leader; I'm Weiss Schnee, Ruby's partner; Blake is the one next to Sun reading, and Yang is the one next to her. Together we're team RWBY."

"Hey there," Yang said with a wink. "Yang Xiao Long at your service."

"Hey," Blake said, not even looking up from her book.

"Nice to meet you," Sora said smiling.

"Excuse, Blakey, she's what professionals call, emo," Yang said. "And geez princess, couldn't you add how awesome we all are?"

"Yang! I told you to stop calling me princess!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Princess? Is Weiss really a princess?" Sora asked Ruby.

"You don't know about the Schnee family?" Blake asked.

"Can't say I do….should I know them?" Sora replied honestly. _I guess they gotta be some kind of big deal in this world. Maybe they rule one of the kingdoms Ozpin told me about._

"Do you live under a rock? If you must know-" Weiss began but Yang got in her way before she could explain.

"Oh they're this really big deal, Sora! They're kings and queens and little miss Heiress here is the princess next in line for the throne!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for my manners then," Sora apologized. Sitting up a little straighter, Sora added, "please excuse me for uh… not properly greeting you." Sora bowed his head a little as a sign of respect.

Weiss initially was gonna yell at Sora for going along with the joke but was taken aback by the sincerness she saw on his face. She felt her cheeks heat a little. "I...I…ahem. Your….apology is not necessary Sora. Yang is just messing with you." Her "humility" was belied by the small proud smile she wore; Weiss felt pretty good to be treated as actual royalty so genuinely.

"Well look at you being all polite," Yang joked. "Someone must have raised you right."

Sora blushed a bit at that and suddenly found his food to be much more interesting.

_Donald and Goofy were always telling me that I need to be more respectful...especially to royalty._

Blake let out a small sigh and turned her attention away from her book to Sora for a second. "The Schnee family holds a monopoly on all dust production making them crazy stupid rich. Weiss is next in line to take over the company so we jokingly call her princess sometimes."

"Oh," Sora said as he bit into his burger to hide his embarrassment.

"You'll get used to it," Ruby said, nudging his shoulder. "Welcome to Beacon."

"Alright, so with that out of the way, I got a million questions to ask you Sora," Yang began. "The rumor mill can be pretty unreliable so I want to hear all the juicy details from the source itself."

"Uh sure, I don't mind a few questions," Sora replied.

"Good, so you may not be some super huntsman but what's your deal then? Why do you have your own room? And why does Goodwitch seem to like you more than us?"

"OO, OO, and how does your weapon work?" Ruby began. "Like how do you go all 'shwing' and where do you keep it? Why does it look like a giant key?"

Sora was bombarded with question after question but his heart felt lighter when he saw the genuine curiosity in everyone's face. For the first time since he got to Beacon, he didn't feel quite so alone.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**Please don't take anything in this Omake seriously; its a dumb cringy joke that's been rattling in my head because of all the OP Male characters X RWBY harem fanfics everywhere. I needed to get it out of my system.**

**Omake: Lvl 99 Sora goes all out against JNPR + Sun**

"Miss Goodwitch, can I make a request to fight multiple opponents? The stronger the better," Sora said.

"I'll allow it," Miss Goodwitch said. _I've seen those KH play throughs, this is only fair._

 _"_ JNPR and Sun Wukong please face off against Sora," Miss Goodwitch announced.

"Seems kinda overkill don't it?" Nora told Miss Goodwitch as the group made a crooked line in front of Sora.

**_Unfortunately, only Miss Goodwitch and Ozpin had access to the KH playthrough playlist._ **

"Good luck. You're gonna need it," Miss Goodwitch said. "BEGIN!"

"Lets go!" Sora said as he was engulfed in blinding light. When the light subsided he was dressed in all red and was dual wielding giant keys.

"Alright guys, Pyrrha and I will-" Jaune got out before Sora delivered a swift and brutal combo on him.

Jaune was already knocked into the stands by the time their team could react.

Trying to take away some of Sora's momentum, Ren and Pyrrha tried to rush Sora before he could recover but he had already leapt far from them.

"TAKE THIS," Nora said as she launched grenade after grenade at the boy.

Sora had switched to a blue form in midair and was dodging the explosions with ease. He seemed to dance and glide across the floor while the pink dust clouds were just an excellent backdrop.

Ren tried to shoot Sora but he was unable to land any solid hits on the dancing boy. Unfortunately for Ren, Sora was able to return fire and blasted him with massive ice chunks. Ren went down after only a few hits and was face down on the arena floor. He crawled over the edge to the safety of the stands.

"Try this on for Size!" Sun said as he unleashed a torrent of clones. They flew off one after another and soon Sora was facing two dozen Sun clones ready to beat him down.

Sora matched them by turning his own clothes yellow and disintegrating all the clones with bursts of lightning. He then rushed towards Sun before delivering a punishing midair juggle combo on the Faunus; Sun was knocked into the stands with Jaune.

Pyrrha finally managed to get a few decent hits in by throwing her shield and following up with several shots from her weapon, now in rifle form. Nora took the opportunity and dashed at Sora before taking a batter's stance and smashing him in chest and sending him flying away.

Sora recovered midair and let out a howl as he was consumed in pitch black darkness. He landed in the center of the arena, Yellow eyes boring into Nora's face.

"Heyyyyy, how about we talk it out," Nora said in a plea for mercy.

The silence from Sora was defeaning.

Suddenly, he seemed to disappear from view before Nora felt the chill of death behind her.

**_"oMae Wa mO ShINdeiRU"_ **

"NANI!" Nora screamed before she too suffered an attack from Sora.

He was feral with his claws swiping left and white; devastating her aura but not as devastating as the swirl of darkness he blasted into the air that sent her flying away. She landed in a heap on top of Ren, her face buried in his chest.

Only Pyrrha was left standing, her guard raised up and eyes locked onto the boy whos darkness now seemed to slip away.

"Woo that's always a trip," Sora joked.

"You all out of forms yet!" Yang hollered from the stands.

"That wasn't even my final form...this; however, is," Sora said as blinding light now shone off his body. When the light subsided, Sora was dressed in brilliant white clothes with black patterns and now literally floating in midair; a pair of white and black keys floating on his back. He radiated power.

"YANG! I AM GOING TO DEMOLISH YOU NEXT TIME WE FIGHT!" Pyrrha shouted at team RWBY.

Sora didn't waste much time after that and put an end to the fight with a graceful combo that had his weapons dancing in the air before he knocked Pyrrha away with a strong X shaped slash.

"The winner is Sora," Miss Goodwitch announced. "Sora you may take your seat in the stands, JNPR and Sun, please try better next time."

"Wow Sora that was pretty cool, especially that Red form" Ruby said as she sat next to Sora on his right. Her face was just a few inches away from his own.

"That last form was kinda hot," Weiss purred as she latched onto one of Sora's arms.

A very red faced Sora said, "Uh thanks girls, you're kinda close though...wait, hot?"

"Personally I thought that black feral stance was the best," Blake whispered into his right ear. A small pleasurable shiver ran through Sora as her breathe caressed his ear.

"Oh boy, Kairi is not gonna like this," Sora muttered.

"Who's Kairi? Your Girlfriend?" Yang said. She was also sitting behind Sora but was whispering into his left ear. "It's okay, I don't mind sharing," she added before wrapping her arms around Sora's neck.

"Dang it Sora!" Sun yelled from across the room. "Don't steal my Cute Cat Girl!"

"Or my Snow Angel!" Jaune added.

A small surge of anger ran through Pyrrha upon hearing that last bit, _OH YEAH, I'm gonna destroy Yang!_

Miss Goodwitch watched in mild amusement at the antics of her students.

_Oh to be young again. Kairi is not gonna like this development at all._

"Okay! Who would like to fight next," she announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry it took so long but work got busy and didn't leave me much time to think about my writings!   
> Also don't worry, nothing like the omake will be in the story proper. Sora is strong and charming as hell but I'm not gonna start reducing other characters for him.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the short introductory chapter, its more of a prologue really but I'll be uploading the next chapter tomorrow to compensate for its shortness.  
> If you're wondering about the "Final Mix" bit in the title, it's because there's another Red Like Hearts that I started writing on "the other site" but never finished. I then decided to remake it so to speak and this is the first chapter of it.  
> I made this AO3 recently because I didn't see why I shouldn't also upload to here but the fic is more updated on the "other site."  
> I don't know the proper etiquette here, am I allowed to name drop fanfic____ (dot) net? Like is that rude?


End file.
